Persistence of Vision (episode)
Voyager crew members experience disturbing and violent hallucinations. Summary A very stressed Captain Janeway is ordered to take some time off in a holodeck by The Doctor. While she's there running Janeway Lambda one, the plot diverges from the original story, and Lord Burleigh professes his undying love for her. Back on the bridge, a Botha vessel is approaching. Janeway is called to the bridge, where Neelix explains that the Botha are not very welcoming to visitors. The alien ship hails them, and they are confronted by a figure obscured by bright light. He demands to know their intentions, what types of weapons they have and their defensive capabilities. Tuvok interrupts the conversation with a warning that two cloaked ships have been detected flanking Voyager. The vessels de-cloak and start firing on Voyager. In sickbay, the Captain tells the Doctor that she's been seeing images from the holodeck around the ship, mostly of the little girl from her holonovel. While she's there, she experiences another hallucination, but this time Kes sees it too; the little girl appears, but then seems to travel towards and into the Captain. The Doctor tells the Captain to go to her quarters and get some rest. Insider her quarters, the Captain hears a voice speaking, but cannot find it. She opens the door, and sees Mrs. Templeton holding a knife who tries to kill her. Janeway calls for security and is in sickbay, fighting with Tuvok instead of Mrs. Templeton. Kes says that she can again see the hallucination as well. Ensign Kim notices that the other vessels are being controlled by the lead ship. Voyager's shields are penetrated, and the Botha being orders their surrender. The Captain demands to see who the alien really is, and is confronted by an image of her fiancé, Mark. The other bridge staff, however, are surprised to see close relatives instead. Tuvok sees his wife (T'Pel), Tom Paris sees his father. Tuvok becomes unresponsive and carried away by his hallucination, and very soon everyone on the bridge is affected, including the Captain. Lieutenant Torres is in Engineering, attempting to discover the cause of the hallucinations. Her theory involves creating a symmetric warp field to block the effects. However, she is carried away by a hallucination concerning her hidden affection for Lieutenant Commander Chakotay before she manages to finish the work. Soon, everyone on the ship is catatonic, apart from Kes and the Doctor. They decide to attempt to finish Torres' work. Kes heads to Engineering, and is almost diverted by a hallucination of Tom Paris with heavy plasma burns. However, she focuses on the job, and continues on her way. In Engineering, she manages to communicate with the Doctor, and they attempt to create the warp field. However, a hallucination of Neelix arrives, and tries to stop her, first with reasoning, then with painful hallucinations about her face blistering and burning. The Doctor tells her to concentrate, and look at Neelix to send the hallucination back to him. This works, and the fake Neelix falls to the ground in agony, and reverts back to his real form (the Botha alien). Kes is successful in establishing the warp field, and everyone is woken from their catatonic state. The Botha recovers, but then vanishes, along with the other ships, leaving the crew wondering if he was ever with them or not. Log Entries *''Captain's log, supplemental. We have no explanation for the mysterious disappearance of the telepathic alien. We can't even be certain that he was actually here. He seems to have left us with any number of unanswered questions. '' Background Information * According to the IMDb, MTV's Lisa "Kennedy" Montgomery was an extra in this episode. * The Botha alien used a Kazon ship as one of his illusionary vessels. * Lindsey Haun, who played Beatrice Burleigh in this episode and , would later play Belle in . * "Persistence of Vision" was the working title for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine season two episode . * This is the only episode of the series to address B'Elanna's attraction to Chakotay, however the issue was raised in the novel Pathways by Jeri Taylor who also wrote this episode. * The color of the Warp Core changes in this episode from a pinkish-blue to a whitish-blue in this episode, and stays that way until the end of the series. Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series (along with ). Links and References Guest Stars *Michael Cumpsty as Lord Burleigh *Carolyn Seymour as Mrs. Templeton *Stan Ivar as Mark Hobbes Johnson *Warren Munson as Owen Paris *Lindsey Haun as Beatrice Burleigh *Thomas Dekker as Henry Burleigh *Patrick Kerr as Bothan Inflitrator *Marva Hicks as T'Pel Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice *Steve Carnahan as William McKenzie (uncredited) *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Ashmore; biogenic field; Botha; coffee ice cream; cucumber sandwich; fried murt cake; Janeway Lambda one; Davenport, Lucie; Engineering; Lieutenant Hargrove; holonovel; holo-projector; Johnson, Mark; Kazon; Libby; magnetic plasma constriction; Mithren; Mollie; Mozart; niccel strips; piano; psionic field; Seltin pâté; Seltin wood fungus; Starfleet's interactive database; telepathy; vegetable bouillon; Vulcan; Vulcan lute; wood throk |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Rätselhafte Visionen es:Persistence of Vision fr:Persistence of Vision nl:Persistence of Vision